Word processing and desktop publishing applications are common computer applications used by people in business, education and at home. Typical word processing and desktop publishing applications allow a user to view and edit a document. As part of editing a document, a user may zoom in or out of the document. Upon providing input to zoom to a traditional document, the application magnifies the document while maintaining a current displayed center of the document. This makes it difficult to zoom in on different portions of the document that are not currently displayed in the center. For example, to zoom in on an upper left hand corner portion of a document being displayed, a user would have to provide a first input to zoom into the document to the desired zoom level and then provide a second input through a different means to scroll to the document position in the document to view the area of interest. Additionally, to dynamically zoom in and zoom out typically requires a user to switch out from one zoom mode into another through multiple inputs, as opposed to a single input.
In some applications, a user may provide input from two or more input devices to zoom in on a point in a document and scroll to the point simultaneously. For example, in some word processing programs, a user may select a point in the document by clicking on the point using a mouse device. After the point is selected, a user may hold the ‘control’ key and user a scroll wheel on a mouse device to zoom into the document. As the scroll wheel is manipulated, a user may zoom in and out of the document. Initially, the zoom operation zooms into the center of the document. If the selected point approaches the bottom or top edge of the displayed portion of the document, the document may scroll up or down to keep the selected point in view. Thus, while the document is zooming in, the center of the displayed document may be adjusted automatically to keep the selected point on the top or the bottom edge of the screen, depending on which edge the selected point approaches.
It is desirable to improve document viewing capabilities of word processing applications.